REBELS Hermione and Ginny
by PinkMusicalCherry
Summary: Harry and Ron make the grievious mistake of telling Hermione and Giny that they never get boys or dates. They say that they are basically One of the guys. The girls take this VERY seriously and formulate a plan that gets them more attention than wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N- Hello everybody! Thanx for taking the time to check out mi story! Hope you enjoy and please review!!! **

Hermione made her way through the barrier between platform nine and platform ten, emerging to a scarlet steam engine. Platform nine and three quarters was alive with the sounds of owls hooting, cats meowing and Hermione even caught the distinct croak of a familiar toad.

'Hi Hermione!' called Neville running after the croaking Trevor,

'Hey, Neville. Did you have a good summer?' Hermione smiled warmly at the nervous figure, 'hey by the way, have you seen Harry, Ron or Ginny yet?'

'Um yeah, they're just over there looking for you actually,'

'Thanks Neville, I'll see you later on the train?' she asked,

'Of course! I'll stop by a little later!'

'Great! See you then.' Hermione watched Neville continue his chase for Trevor before heading over to her three best friends.

'Hermione!' exclaimed Ginny, pulling her into a tight hug, 'We've got a compartment ready and it's almost eleven o'clock. We'd better hurry!' the four made their way to a compartment about halfway down the train.

'I've missed you guys so much!' Hermione said taking in the appearance of Harry, Ron and Ginny, 'Any summer loves Gin?'

'Ginny?' Scoffed Ron sharing a grin with Harry, 'Yeah like she'd ever want to meet a guy. She's too caught up in school work. In fact the pair of you two are _always _caught up in homework,'

'Yeah,' added Harry, 'But that's why we love you both. We've always got your attention and help. You're like two of the guys.'

Hermione and Ginny both turned fiery gazes on the two boys.

'Two of THE GUYS?!' Exclaimed Ginny,

'You think that's what we are?!' Added Hermione,

'That we could NEVER GET A GUY?!' Ginny was really getting fired up,

'NEVER GO ON A DATE?!' So was Hermione,

'YOU TWO ARE SO THICK?!'

'WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME _YOU _WENT ON A DATE _RONALD?!'_

Um, well-there was-you know-that one, um…' Ron was at a lost for words,

'AND YOU!' Ginny said turning to Harry, 'YOU HAVEN"T HAD ANYTHING SINCE CHO!'

'AND YOU _FELL_ APART, DIDN"T YOU?!' Hermione added,

'Pathetic.' Said Ginny, flipping her hair, 'We'll prove to you that we can get a whole lot more love attention than the pair of you put together!'

'Come on Ginny, these gits aren't worthy of our company,' Hermione said holding open the compartment door,

'Too right, Sister! **(A/N LOL!)**' Ginny followed Hermione out into the corridor.

'And then, Harry says we're "Like two of the guys". I mean honestly, is that all anyone sees us as? Two of Harry potter and Ronald Weasley's stupid guy friend-side kicks?' Hermione finished telling the horrible story to Luna right after her and Ginny had found her.

'Well, Hermione and I are going to fix that image! We're going to do a TOTAL make over tonight in our prefect bathroom. Will you help us Luna?'

'Yes, I think this may be quite interesting,' Luna replied staring dreamily at the curly haired brunette and the fiery red head, 'I'll ask Padma to help us shall I? I could ask her at the Ravenclaw table while the feast is still on,'

'Ooh! Yes, and we'll get Parvati and lavender to help too!' Hermione said excitedly, 'With those three helping us all, nothing will go wrong!'

'Yep! We'll have dates in no time!' Ginny said nodding……

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think, I hope it's okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Hope this story is okayz. Read & Review Please! Xo**

Hermione was pulled by an overexcited Lavender, into the prefect bathroom to be greeted by Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Padma.

"Oh Hermione, I can't believe I finally get to work on that hair of yours!" Lavender said clapping her hands,

"Ooh yes! I have the best hair-tamer potion there is! We'll have that bush into beautiful ringlets in no time!" Parvati could rival Lavender's excitement.

"And Ginny!" cried Padma, "I have the most gorgeous hair dying spell that will turn that auburn hair into a bright red flame!"

Luna pulled out the brightest, shiniest eye shadow shimmer dust any of the girls had ever seen. It was a gorgeous sparkling silver.

"LUNA!" Lavender practically screamed, "Where on earth did you get such amazing, bright shimmer powder? Mine is nothing compared to that!" Lavender held up her own shimmer dust. She was right; it hardly shone at all.

"Well my father says that crumble-horned-snorkack horns have the shiniest dust embedded in them. Their horns are very similar to unicorn horns you know? That's probably why this dust is so bright. I can get you all some if you like?" Luna looked dreamily at the shimmer palette she held in her hand.

Padma actually launched herself to Luna and hugged her.

"Thankyou SO much Luna!" cried Parvati already setting up hair dye spell instructions, hair tamer potions along with countless make up bottles and palettes, "Now," Parvati turned to Ginny and Hermione, "We're going to do your hair first, then your nails- which Padma will do- then your faces- that will be directed by Luna,"

"Should we be scared?" Joked Hermione sitting on one of the conjured chairs in front of a mirror,

"Very," said Lavender breezily opening the hair tamer potion vile,

"Yep. You'll turn out very hot in the end though," Parvati had pulled Ginny down into the other conjured chair and was currently tapping her wand and reading up the incantation for red, fiery hair colour.

Luna was studying the two girls' faces and looking down at the different palettes of colours. This was going to be a long night……

-------------

Ginny and Hermione stared gob smacked at their appearances in the mirrors. Ginny hair had been darkened to a creamy red but orange highlights were left flowing through her long wavy hair. Hermione's hair had been layered down to her waist in twisting ringlets the colour of chocolate.

"Wow…" breathed Hermione, twirling a curl in her fingers, "You guys are amazing,"

Ginny was practicing flipping her hair and seemed hypnotised by the way the candlelight caught the orange in the red.

"You look like a flaming candle Ginny," Said Luna softly admiring the bright hair,

Ginny grinned towards Luna, "Thanks. Is that a compliment?"

"Oh yes…" Luna replied,

"You look amazing Gin," Parvati smiled fingering Ginny's gorgeous hair,

"You look like a supermodel Hermione!" said Padma fingering her soft locks, "In fact- the BOTH of you look like supermodels! But we must move onto nails and makeup!"

----------------

Three quarters of an hour later, the girls had their makeup AND their nails done. Hermione squealed as she saw herself in the mirror. She had a light bronzer done, soft red lips and some of the bright shimmer dust from Luna on her eyes. Ginny nearly fell off the chair in a faint. Forest green eye shadow was done up over her eye lids going BEAUTIFULLY with her new hair and frosty pink lip gloss made her lips SHINE! Hermione's nails were a glittering red and Ginny's were an emerald green.

"Phew!" said Parvati in a mock sweat, "It took time girls, but I think we've done a super AWESOME job!"

"You look amazing sweeties!" Lavender said sounding delighted.

"You're gonna have guys crawling for you tomorrow!" Padma squealed,

"We have to sneak all the way across the castle to our common rooms," Luna proclaimed,

"Daang- she's right!" Come on my fellow Gryffindors!" Called Ginny,

Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati made there way to Gryffindor Tower and Luna and Padma made their way to the Ravenclaw Tower. All excited about what the next day might hold……

**A/N- Hello Peoples, I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you get the chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-- Hi guys! Sorry it's been forever since i've updated! Hope this chapter's a good one!**

Hermione awoke to someone shaking her by the shoulders. Looking up, she saw the face of Lavender Brown.

"Hermione! Me and Parvati are gonna give you some new clothes for today,"

"What time is it?" Hermione looked groggily around and saw her alarm clock that read, 6.00am.

"Lavender! It's an hour earlier than I normally get up!" Hermione cried,

Lavender pulled Hermione off of her four-poster bed and brought her into the bathroom. Ginny and Parvati were already in there waiting.

"Morning Mione..." Ginny yawned,

"Okay, enough chit-chat. We personally conjured up some fabulous clothes for you girls to strut around in and make Harry and Ron die when they see you," As Parvati addressed the two girls, Hermione couldn't help but notice the small flush that crept onto her cheeks when she mentioned Harry.

"Alright, here is the closet full of your new wardrobe outfits!"

Lavender opened the doors of the closet she'd conjured up.

Hermione was struck suddenly by dazzling colours such as orange and coral pinks, along with deep reds and pale yellows. There were sequined skirts and midriff revealing tanks.

Ginny automaticly ran up and grabbed a dark-red mini-dress.

"I am SO wearing this today!" She cried,

Lavender smiled at Parvati as she pulled out a pale yellow mini skirt and a lacy, white, see-through singlet top.

"This is for you Hermione!" Parvati said,

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled, "It's see-through!"

"You own a white bra don't you?" Lavender asked,

"Yes,"

"Well then there's no problem!"

Ginny was stiffling a giggle from beside Hermione.

"Okay Gin, you're wearing stilettos. These silver ones will go great with the dress and you can wear that pretty silver chain necklace you have,"

Lavender handed Ginny a pair of AMAZING stilettos,

"And you Hermione, will be wearing these!" Lavender held up a pair of White knee-high boots with no heel but pale gold buttons lined the cuffs.

"Oh they'll look so cute with her skirt!" Parvati squealed, "You guys go get dressed!"

With that Hermione and Ginny went back into the dormitory to change.

--------------------------------

Ginny and Hermione emerged looking fabulous in their outfits, though Hermione was a little self conscious of her bra showing.

"Wow," Said Parvati,

"We just have to fix your hair and makeup to the way it was last night," Said Lavender,

Parvati came around behind the two girls and combed their hair into a proper style whilst Lavender began on their faces.

When they were done, Hermione and Ginny looked excellent and it was nearing 7.30 already.

"We should head down to breakfast said Parvati, fixing her own ebony hair into a long braid,"

Ginny and Hermione were still stunend over tehir reflections but were finally dragegd out of the bathroom.

The four girls collected their book bags and headed down into the common room. Neville had just come down from the boys dormitory with Seamus and Dean behind.

"Morning Neville," Called Hermione cheerfully,

Neville just stopped and stared at Hermione and Ginny and Seamus and Dean bumped into him,

"Oy Neville, what's the hold...?" Seamus stopped dead as his eyes found Ginny's long, fiery,red hair and long legs – not to mention Hermione's top and chocolate curls. Dean was soing the same as Seamus.

"Boys, meet the new and improved Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Grinned Parvati,

Neville still had a look of shock on his face. Suddenly two more boys appeared from the boys' dormitory.

Harry and Ron had come down carrying their abgs and were currently in a heated discussion,

"There's no way i'm going to finish this essay by third period Harry, Snape's going to kill me!" Came the voice of Ron,

"No he..." Harry stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of Hermione and Ginny,

"Whoa," Said Ron, as he to spotted the two girls, "Who're they?" Rona asked Harry,

"We," Said Ginny to Ron, "Would be leaving," With that Ginny and Hermione went out of the portrait hole as realisation dawned on Ron's face.

"Wait! Ginny you can't wear a dress that short! Wait till Mum here's about this!" Ron's face had gone bright red. He did NOT want his sister walking around like a tramp.

"Wow.." Breathed Harry,

Ron turned to Harry, "Was that Hermione? Why are they doing this?"

As Ron mentioned Hermione, his ears turned pink,

"Still reckon they look like two-of-the-guys now?" Asked Lavender,

Harry shook his head in a dazed sort of way. With that the rest of the Gryffindors followed Hermione and Ginny's footsteps down to breakfast.

**A/N- I know this chapter wasn't very juicy, but it's going to get really good next one!! With some guy action!! PLEASE review! Xxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hay peoples!! I'm really sorry if there were a lot of typos last chapter. I'm going to be really careful this time. Theres more action in this chapter! Remember to review if love it!! Xxo**

Hermione and Ginny made their way through the castle, heading to the great hall. Hermione straightened her top nervously, wishing she could have Ginny's self-confidence.

Ginny turned to Hermione as they walked, "Did you see their faces?! Those two are SO regretting calling US guys!"

Hermione grinned, "I know! Ron didn't even recognise us at first!"

"We are going to have so much fun playing with them. You know what we have to do today, right?"

Hermione stared blankly at Ginny before asking suspiciously, "What?"

"You and me," Ginny smiled, "Are going to FLIRT! Okay? With every guy except for Harry and Ron. Harry will be so jealous!"

"Ginny, I don't think I can do that,"

"What? Why not?" Ginny turned towards her nervous, yet gorgeous best friend, "You look amazing Hermione, you just need some more attitude. More confidence..."

"I don't have any confidence! I don't know how to flirt!!"

"Okay, well we'll meet up for lunch after morning classes," said Ginny as the two finally made it to the big doors of the great Hall, "We're here,"

Ginny pushed open the doors and she and Hermione entered the somewhat crowded Hall.

'Why does the gryffindor table have to be on the far side of the hall', Hermione thought with a frown, as she and Ginny passed the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables.

It seemed as if no one noticed them until they'd reached the Ravenclaw table. A small hush fell over the majority of the older students, amazed at what they were seeing.

Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulders and grinned at Anthony Goldstein, at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione smiled nervously as she reached her seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny plonked down next to her, grabbing some toast.

"Oh my GOD Ginny! They're looking at my BRA!" Hermione whispered loudly in Ginny's ear,

"Hermione. You – look – FANTASTIC! Look at your hair! You're beautiful!"

Suddenly Luna and Padma came over from the Ravenclaw table. Luna played with one of Hermione's dark ringlets,

"You girls got a game plan?" Asked Padma,

"Yep," Nodded Ginny, "We're pissing them off as much as we can by flirting with the rest of the male population,"

"That would certainly annoy Ronald a lot, wouldn't it?" Said Luna as she looked over towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

The girls followed Luna's gaze and saw that the rest of the Gryffindors Hermione and Ginny had left in the common room, were now making their way over.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'll see you in Defence Against the Dark Arts Hermione," Said Padma, pulling Luna back over to their House table,

"See you first period Ginny!" Called Luna

The Gryffindor group reached the two girls and Seamus took a seat next to Hermione, which made Ron's ears turn vsibly pink in annoyance.

"Hey again," Seamus smiled at Hermione, who blushed as she said hello back.

Parvati and Lavender smirked as they took seats across from them. Neville sat down next to Lavender as Dean casually sat down next to Ginny, leaving Harry and Ron to find seats on the edge of the group next to Parvati.

"So," said Harry carefully, "Did you finish Snape's essay Hermione?"

"Yep. Did you?" Hermione took a croissant and began eating it,

"Yeah, but he'll hate it no doubt," Harry turned to Ginny, "Quidditch practice tomorrow afternoon at 5.30, okay?"

"Sure," Said Ginny lightly,

Harry looked slightly disappointed at her one worded answer but turned to relay the message to Dean and Ron.

Hermione stood up a moment later, intending to get to her Charms class early. She wanted a seat at the back today. I wonder why?

"Are you leaving already?" Asked Seamus who hadn't even started his breakfast,

"Yes, i want to get there early and get a good seat..."

"I'll walk with you Hermione," Said Ginny, "Charms is only one floor down from my Transfiguration class,"

The two girls walked arm in arm out of the Hall, Hermione with a new sense of self-confidence she had gotten from the way Seamus had been looking at her.

Lost in thought, the two girls failed to notice the jealous eyes of the Slytherin girls and the curious eyes of a certain grey eyed Slytherin boy...

xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-

"Well, that was eventful," Ginny stated matter-of-factly as they reached Hermione's Charms classroom.

Hermione smiled, "Flirting might be easier than I thought,"

Ginny hugged Hermione goodbye, "I'll see you at lunch alright? Have fun!"

Hermione laughed, "You too!"

With that Ginny made her way up a corridor and another staircase, leaving Hermione alone with her thoguhts. There was still a good ten minutes till classes began, so Hermione took out a book and slid down the wall to read.

It's a lot harder than you'd think – sitting cross-legged whilst wearing a mini skirt – but Hermione pulled it off. Barely.

"Reading again, Granger?" Drawled a voice Hermione certainly did not want to hear,

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but yes. It's a skill those with half-decent brains pick up..."

"I can read Granger," Malfoy said icily, "What's with the outfit?" He asked changing the subject,

"Again, none – of – your – business,"

"I think it is, if I have to look at you for the next ten minutes,"

"Close your eyes if i'm too ugly for your delicate eyes, you prat," Hermione didn't even bother looking up from her book as she said this. Malfoy had stopped getting to her a long time ago.

"I didn't say you were ugly..."

Hermione digested his reply for a moment before looking up to his smirking face,

"What?" She asked,

"I don't repeat myself Granger..."

Hermione turned back to her book. Not that she could read another word right now.

A light thunk told Hermione that Malfoy had sat down across the hallway from her.

Looking up she saw Malfoy looking at her somewhat intensely,

"What?" Said Hermione, feeling herself getting annoyed at the pale boy staring at her,

"Nothing," he said simply and kept on looking at her,

Hermione tried to go back to her book but she couldn't,

"I can't read if you keep staring at me Malfoy,"

"You must be so infatuated by my good looks, not to be able to ignore me," Said Malfoy, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I am,"

Hermione read a sentence three times before looking up to find Malfoy staring straight through her top!

"Hey!" Shouted Hermione,

"What?" Asked Malfoy in a bored sort of way,

"My face is up here,"

"So?"

"STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS!"

"Why should I?"

"If you don't i'm going to hex your eyes out, you KNOW I will!"

Malfoy glared at her for a moment, "It's not my fault your boobs are so big,"

Hermione glared right back at him, "Not as big as your head!"

"Well, I only have one head!"

"WHAT"S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Hermione stood up dropping her book into her bag,

Malfoy stood up too, grinning "If you don't want people looking, maybe you should cover up a bit more,"

Luckily for Malfoy, Professor Flitwick chose that moment to trot up to the classroom door,

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy,"

"Yeah right said Hermione under her breath,"

This morning was anything but good.

**A/N – Hey again, i'm sorry for not updating this in so long. SORRYYYYYYYY!!!!! I wish I could give you all some chocolate!! Please review if it was good though!! Xxo**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as lunch time came around, Hermione rushed out of her lesson in the hopes of catching Ginny in the Common Room.

As she made her way up a flight of stairs, one Draco Malfoy shot her a knowing smirk as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Ginny!" Hermione called rather desperately after pushing her way through the portrait hole.

Hermione found Ginny in the dormitory spraying on a bit of perfume.

"'Mione! What are you doing here? Do you want to borrow some perfume?" She asked waving a small gold bottle around,

"No! But I _do _want to change my clothes!"

"What? Why?" Ginny turned to look at Hermione's outfit again,

"Because," Said Hermione, blushing slightly, "Malfoy keeps looking at my boobs – and he's not the only one! That Blaise Zabini and even Zacharias Smith were having a good look!"

"That's because you look gorgeous Hermione! I overheard Ron talking to Harry before. He is _so_ jealous!" Ginny grinned,

"Really?" Hermione asked softly,

"Yes really!"

"Well I still want to try a different outfit. Maybe some jeans?"

With that, the two girls opened the big wardrobe from that morning and Ginny pulled out a pair of black, skin-tight, sequined jeans.

"Try these on," said Ginny handing them to Hermione,

"Yeah, I'll _try _to try these on! How thin do those girls think I am?"

Hermione pulled on the jeans and surprisingly, they fit perfectly. Hermione suspected a little magic was responsibe.

"Oh they look fab-u-lous-o!" Cried Ginny, "Is that better now?"

"I still think I should change the top," Said Hermione, admiring her legs in the wardrobe's mirror. Parvati and Lavender really know their stuff.

"NO!" Yelled Ginny slamming the wardrobe shut, "I love that top on you!"

Hermione sighed in resignation before letting Ginny lead her down to the Common Room.

Neville was busy watching Harry and Ron play a heated game of chess but as the two girls came downstairs, three pairs of eyes swivelled in their direction.

"C-can I walk you to the Great Hall Hermione?" Asked Neville sweetly,

"Of course!" Said Hermione as Ginny winked in her direction,

"Ginny?" Asked Harry, making to stand up,

"No, I think I'm going to go solo. You finish up that chess game you're losing!" Ginny said throwing a look at Ron and Harry's chess board.

As Ginny followed Hermione and Neville, she heard Ron mutter something about 'Plant obsessed suck-ups'.

_This jealousy game is more fun than I thoguht..._

Flicking her brilliant red hair, Ginny made sure to swing her hips in Harry's direction...

x x x

Hermione entered the Great Hall with a very happy looking Neville. As she passed the Slytherin table she spotted Draco Malfoy looking at her tightly jeaned legs. What is that boy's problem?

"Neville, I'm just going to visit Padma and Luna quickly but I'll see you at the Gryffindor table okay?"

Hermione made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to her two friends.

"Loving the jeans Hermione," Padma said approvingly, "And is Neville your new beau?"

"We're just friends. Neville's sweet," Said Hermione,

"He is, isn't he?" said Luna as she picked up a sandwhich whilst staring dreamily at the cloudy ceiling.

"You can never have too many boy-toys..." Said Padma suggestively,

"Anyway, moving on," said Hermione quickly, "I really don't think this is working properly. Malfoy keeps looking at me!"

"All attention, is good attention. Remember that Hermione," Padma stated.

"I don't know. I guess I should probably eat something. I have Defence Against the Dark Arts next... With the Slytherins," Hermione added with a groan,

"Luck!" Called Padma and Luna as Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione took a seat between Lavender and Neville.

"Props on the jeans!" Said Lavender,

"Thanks Lavender. That skirt was _way _too short. We have Defence against the Dark Arts next..."

"I know. After that I have Divination!" Squealed Lavender excitedly.

Hermione looked up at the staff table and caught Professor Trelawny squinting at one of the hovering candles that decorated the hall. How on Earth could someone could enjoy being stuck in a room with that old bat?

"Hey girls! How are we?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Where did you go before?" Asked Hermione,

"Thought I'd give you and Neville a little 'Alone time'," Ginny grinned.

Hermione laughed and hit Ginny on the shoulder, "You are the worst!"

x x x

After a small lunch, Ginny bid everyone goodbye, destined for the library. She had a three foot paper to finish before the weekend and was going to make good use of her free period.

As Ginny made her way up the marble staircase she felt a slightly unpleasant prickling on the back of her neck. Dismissing it as nothing she kept on walking. As Ginny made her way through a dim corridor that would lead her to the library, she had the same feeling again.

Spinning around, she caught sight of a dark cloak disappear behind a nearby statue.

"Hmmm," She called out, "If you're some crazy stalker, there's no point hiding in the shadows anymore. I already know you're here,"

Suddenly a dark skinned, grinning boy stepped out, looking as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Blaise Zabini?" asked Ginny, a permanent expression of shock plastered to her face,

"Miss Ginny Weasley. I see that I have been discovered," he said cheekily,

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips,

"Apparently I'm turning into a 'crazy stalker'," He used her words,

"Zabini, why are you following me?"

"Can't a boy follow a pretty girl?"

"Don't you mean stalk?" Had a Slytherin just called her pretty?

"Maybe I was just trying to work up the courage to speak to you..."

"Why would you want to speak to me? Have your views on blood traitors suddenly changed?"

"Let's just say I've never really shared common views on those kind of topics. Beautiful dress by the way!"

Ginny pulled self-consciously at the deep red dress she was still wearing.

"Thanks," She said carefully,

"I take it you're headed for the library?" Blaise questioned, gesturing up the corridor,

"Yes actually, I am,"

"Mind if I join you?" He grinned that cheeky smile again "I have this terrible essay in History of Magic that I simply must begin..."

x x x

Hermione left the Great Hall with Lavender. They were heading up to Defence Against the Dark Arts. As the pair rounded the corner they nearly bumped into Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson who were waiting outside the classroom. Deciding to ignore Malfoy's presence, Hermione moved her way towards Seamus and Dean.

"Hermione!" Said Seamus enthusiastically, "How has your day been?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"It just got better."

A snort sounded from behind Hermione. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked dangerously,

"Nothing, nothing," He said, smirking, "Lovely jeans Granger," and he made a big show of running his eyes up and down her legs.

"Oi!" Shouted Seamus, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh are you two a couple?" Draco asked with mock sincerity.

Hermione said "No!" at the same time that Seamus sadi "Yes!".

"Looks like you two have some issues to work out," Draco said as Professor Snape finally opened the door.

"Enter," He said in a cold, metallic tone.

x x x

Once inside the classroom, Seamus turned to Hermione.

"We're not a couple?" he asked,

"Well no. I mean it's not like we've spoken about it and Seamus I really enjoy being your friend. I don't want us to bring in that complication – at least not yet."

Draco was quite enjoying the conversation he was overhearing. He didn't know why he was so happy. Who cares if they're a couple or not?

"Drakie?" Cooed a voice to his left, "Why do you keep looking at that mudblood?" Pansy could be so annoying.

"I just enjoy watching Finnigan get rejected. It's rather entertaining..." Draco looked around for a change of subject, "Hey, where's Blaise?"

The normally ever-present friend of Draco's was surprisingly missing...

x x x

Later that evening, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna and Padma were all crowded out side by the lake. It was almost sunset. Hermione and Ginny were sharing their tales of the day.

"So Blaise _Zabini_ accompanied you to the library?" Asked Parvati, smirking at Ginny, "What did you talk about?"

"Well we actually had a lot to say, surprisingly," Said Ginny remembering back to earlier that day, "I told him about my family, you guys, this whole makeover thing – he asked me why I'm doing it,"

"Did you tell him it was about making Harry jealous?" Asked Hermione curiously,

"I told him it was for me. I said that it was originally for a boy – I didn't say who – but that I hardly care what that boy thinks anymore,"

"So you're over Harry?" asked Lavender,

"You know what, I think I am..." Ginny said, "Anyway, how's your boys going, Hermione?"

"My boys?" Hermione asked,

"Ron," Said Luna,

"Can't forget Seamus!" Squealed Lavender, "Or Malfoy at that..." she added as an after thought.

Ginny laughed, "Malfoy ay? I see promise in that relationship!"

The girls laughed but as Hermione fell asleep that night, it was his face she kept seeing. Not Ron's. Not Seamus's.

**A.N – Hello! I hope this chapter was good. It took me AGES!! I don't know why.**

**But please REVIEW!!**

**Xxo**


End file.
